The present disclosure generally relates to determining user language intent, and, in particular, to determining user language intent based on a received user query via a web-based application.
Individuals abroad are often confronted with the issue of using computers and related web-based applications that operate in languages local to the destinations but foreign to the user. While certain applications may be recognizable by virtue of their graphical layout, the difference in language nevertheless remains a problem to the user of the computer. Thus, it may be desirable to implement a system that determines a user's language intent.